Milczące wyzwanie
by Cellar
Summary: Ona nie mogła umrzeć, on nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć na jej milczące wyzwanie. 18 lat wzwyż.


Kolejna, nieco zboczona rzecz. Cóż, naszło mnie. Właściwie to zainspirowałam się „Zabawą" mrocznej88, która naprawdę nijak ma się do tego, ale widać niepojęte są te wenie ścieżki. :)

~o~o~o~

**Milczące wyzwanie**

- Szlama Pottera.

Spoczywała skulona na podłodze, tak jak rzucił ją Macnair.

Po tych długich i ciężkich miesiącach wciąż miała świadomość siebie i tego, co mogło i najpewniej miało ją teraz spotkać. To był koniec. Koniec jej marnej egzystencji i miała szczerą nadzieję, że nastąpi on w miarę szybko. Nie chciała już cierpieć, miała dość cierpienia, właściwie nie pamiętała niczego poza nim.

Może jeśli wystarczająco by go sprowokowała, myślała, śmierć przyszłaby szybciej.

Mogła być Gryfonką, ale przed obliczem Czarnego Pana nie miała nawet cienia swojej dawnej odwagi. Okrucieństwo, które wyzierało z jego twarzy, nie pozostawiało wątpliwości. Chciał zadać jej ból, jak najwięcej bólu. Miał przy tym lata praktyki w torturowaniu szlam i mugoli, przy czym ona nie była pierwszą lepszą szlamą. Musiał szykować dla niej coś specjalnego.

- Wyjdźcie – rozkazał wszystkich obecnym śmierciożercom, którzy przyglądali się jej zachłannie. Z wieloma z nich miała swoją przykrą historię.

Nie śmiała drgnąć, kiedy zbliżał się do niej z czymś, co może mogłaby w innych okolicznościach nazwać gracją. Miał tę dziwną, nienaturalną wręcz lekkość kroku.

Słyszała o tym, że lubi napawać się krzykiem swoich ofiar, że dla niego jest to najprzyjemniejszy odgłos świata. Wszyscy, którzy do niej przychodzili, powtarzali to jej jak mantrę, że jeszcze zdąży się nakrzyczeć, kiedy przyjdzie jej czas. Teraz natomiast miała stulić brudny, szlamowaty dziób.

Przysięgła więc przed samą sobą, że jeśli może jeszcze zrobić coś dla siebie i dla tych, którzy polegli przed nią, to bez względu na wszystko nie zaszczycić go swoim krzykiem. Miała zapewne marne szanse, ale mogła przecież spróbować. Co innego jej pozostało?

- Wiesz co mam zamiar z tobą uczynić, szlamo?

Wciąż nie śmiała unieść wzroku. Z jej ust wydobyły się jedyne i ostatnie słowa, jakimi miała go zaszczycić tego dnia.

- Zadasz mi wiele bólu, a kiedy nasycisz się już moim cierpieniem, zabijesz mnie. To proste.

- To byłoby proste – odparł szybko. - Jednak to, co mam dla ciebie, jest o wiele ciekawsze.

Przyklęknął przed nią i zupełnie nie obawiając się jej ataku, powoli sięgnął do jej podbródka, unosząc go lekko. To był wstrząs, zajrzeć w oczy tego gada, poczuć dotyk jego oślizgłej, zimnej w dotyku skóry.

- To zabawne, że taka szlama jak ty przetrwała najdłużej z nich wszystkich.

Jego słowa powoli dotarły do niej, osiadły na dnie jej serca i ścisnęły je boleśnie.

Była ostatnia? Co miał przez to na myśli? Nie mogła przecież być ostatnia.

- O tak, wszyscy twoi przyjaciele są martwi. Przeżyłaś w lochach cztery miesiące. Dłużej niż ktokolwiek. Powinnaś być już przynajmniej trzy, cztery razy martwa. Nie jadłaś przecież od miesiąca, a to zwyczajnie niemożliwe, wytrwać tak długo, nawet dla naprawdę potężnego czarodzieja.

Nie odważyła się odpowiedzieć. Jego czerwone oczy w dość bolesny sposób zdawały się zasysać teraz jej duszę, może użył Legilimencji, nie była pewna. Oderwał dłoń od jej podbródka i poderwał się zwinnie. Zaczął ją okrążać. Jej wzrok nieznacznie i niemal odruchowo podążał za nim.

- Potrafisz wstać?

Wiedziała, że to nie jest pytanie. Miała wstać, jeśli potrafiła. Zamknęła oczy i podparła się dłońmi o posadzkę. Parę razy zbierała się do tego, ale wreszcie udało jej się unieść, najpierw na łokciach i kolanach, a potem jakoś stała, sama nie wiedziała jak. Widocznie drżały jej nogi i naprawdę bolały ją uda, ale stała.

Jego oczy błysnęły niebezpiecznie, zachłannie.

- Potrafisz – mruknął z namysłem. Mierzył jej postać zaciekawionym wzrokiem. - Teraz rozbierz się. Chcę zobaczyć twoje ciało.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że miała na sobie jedynie coś, co przypominało worek na ziemniaki, rozebranie się nie stanowiło dużego kłopotu.

Po chwili stała przed nim zupełnie naga, wciąż nie pamiętając nic o wstydzie. Uwłaczano jej w tych lochach na zbyt wiele sposobów, by sama nagość mogła być problemem. Swoją dumę schowała znacznie głębiej.

- Nie straciłaś na wadze – mruknął i przysunął się nieco. - Powiedz mi, Granger. Czy ktoś cię karmił wbrew moim zakazom?

Czy ktoś ją karmił? Dlaczego miałby to robić? Zmarszczyła brwi i nie myśląc wiele pokręciła głową. Nikt jej przecież nie karmił. Nie przypominała sobie, by w ogóle ktokolwiek odwiedzał ją w celach innych poza oczywistymi – by ją zgwałcić lub poddać bolesnym torturom.

- Jest tylko jedne wyjaśnienie.

Spostrzegła, że nie mówił już do niej jak do brudnej szlamy. Przyglądał się jej jak okazowi, jak zagadce, którą koniecznie musi rozwikłać.

- Ktoś lub coś musiało zatrzymać twój metabolizm. Oddychasz, myślisz, czujesz ból, ale nic poza tym. Być może to właśnie ból i wyczerpanie paradoksalnie napędzają twoje serce, dają siłę mięśniom. - Jego zimna, koścista dłoń pochwyciła jej nadgarstek. Chciał wybadać jej puls. – Jednak wątpię, by to było to.

Nagle poklepał ją pobłażliwie po policzku. Zamrugała parę razy.

- Nie miej złudzeń, oszczędzam cię tylko tymczasowo, do dalszej obserwacji. Nie zasługujesz na życie czy na magię, bez względu na to, jak wiele udało ci się przeżyć.

Dotknął swojego ramienia, nie patrząc już na nią. Odwrócił się i ruszył w swoją stronę. Po chwili w komnacie zjawił się śmierciożerca, który dokładnie wiedząc, czego chce od niego jego pan, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i zabrał gdzieś, nie miała pojęcia gdzie.

Może to spotkanie było zbyt dużym wysiłkiem, ponieważ po drodze straciła przytomność.

I pierwszy raz od miesięcy miała jakiś sen. Śnił jej się jego ostry, kalkulujący wzrok. Nic więcej poza tymi jego czerwonymi oczami.

Obudziła się w miękkości.

Była w takim szoku, że znajduje się w prawdziwym łóżku, z prawdziwą pościelą, że jest jej autentycznie ciepło i przyjemnie! Przez chwilę nie ruszała się, porażona śmieszną myślą. Przegapiła własną śmierć! Za jej nędznego życia nie mogłaby ją przecież spotkać taka wygoda.

W dziwnym uniesieniu odkryła się i leżąc naga, z zamkniętymi oczyma, syciła się zarówno dotykiem jedwabnego materiału, jak i promieniującego i ogrzewającego jej nagie ciało kominkowego żaru. Mogło to trwać już bardzo długo albo bardzo krótko, kiedy zbudził ją dźwięk gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi. Poderwała się i niemal w jednym ruchu wyskoczyła z łóżka. Stali na wprost siebie i zaskoczenie tym, co właśnie zrobiła, musiało być widoczne na obu twarzach. Zrobiła przecież coś z energią! Mimo że wciąż nie dostała nic do jedzenia.

- Interesujące, doprawdy – powiedział.

Wyciągnął ku niej rękę i jego dłoń spoczęła na jej piersi. Nie był to dotyk, który mógł ją zaniepokoić (gdyby miała nie patrzeć na to, kto dokładnie jej dotykał). To był po prostu dotyk, chciał tylko wyczuć bicie jej serca. Była obiektem badań.

Mimo to gdy tym razem jego dłoń zetknęła się z jej skórą, poczuła coś niespodziewanego. Doszło do niej, że w pewnym sensie oczekiwała tego kontaktu. Bił od niego nadzwyczajny, nienaturalny, w przerażający sposób przyjemny chłód. Całe tygodnie spędziła w zimnie, które nie było dla niej przyjemne, ale _to_ było w pewien sposób kojące.

Kiedy jej dotknął, jej serce przyspieszyło więc niespodziewanie. Z pewnością mógł to wyczuć. Gula zacisnęła się w jej gardle. Nie powiedział nic, ale widziała, jak zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Jego dłoń na jej piersi nawet nie drgnęła, choć była pewna, że nie sprawdza już bicia jej serca.

Nie powiedział nic, choć wiedziała, że coś dzieje się w jego głowie. Kiedy wreszcie zabrał dłoń, przyjęła to z ulgą. Choć nie mogła nic poradzić, że stojąc przed nim, drżała. Nie czuła wstydu, już wszyscy widzieli ją chyba w najbardziej krępujących pozycjach, w najpodlejszym stanie, ale mimo to czuła coś jak zażenowanie. Dlaczego tak zareagowała?

Dalej, jej wzrok mimowolnie spoczął na jego dłoni o nadzwyczaj długich, smukłych palcach. Dlaczego?

- Spójrz na mnie.

Spojrzała.

- Strach jest emocją, na którą jestem najbardziej wyczulony. - Pochylił się ku niej lekko, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. – Przecież żywię się strachem, czyż nie? Tyle że ty się mnie nie boisz, to nie strach przyspieszył właśnie bicie twojego serca.

Znów ją okrążał.

- Musiałabyś stracisz rozum, by się mnie nie bać. Poza śmiercią, której tak oczekujesz, mogę przynieść ci przecież wszystko. Nie ogranicza mnie nic poza moją wyobraźnią i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

Stała w miejscu, jego palec musnął jej ramię, kiedy ją wymijał, by wreszcie zatrzymać się na wprost niej.

- Powinnaś się mnie bać – wysyczał niemal z irytacją. - Twoje oczy nie zdradzają szaleństwa. A powinny. To ciekawe, że po tym wszystkim jesteś tak przytomna i świadoma, jak tylko możesz być. – Zawahał się na chwilę. Znów zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów. – Czym zatem jesteś, Hermiono Granger? Można by rzec, że nie masz żadnego sensu.

Stała teraz sztywno, analizując jego słowa. Przyglądała mu się ze strachem, wciąż jednak zdecydowana, że mu nie ulegnie, że nie da mu się zmanipulować, jeśli taką przyjmie taktykę – podstępnego niszczenia ją słowem, a nie czynem. Na to się w końcu szykowało.

- Nie przemówisz już, prawda? Masz zamiar nie wydobyć z siebie głosu, choćby nie wiem co.

Postąpił ku niej krok, jeden i ostateczny. Był tak blisko, że czuła, jak jego szaty muskają jej skórę.

- Niebezpiecznie jest rzucać mi wyzwania, zwłaszcza będąc w pozycji, w której ty się teraz znajdujesz. – Jego dłoń znów znalazła się pod jej twarzą i uniosła lekko jej podbródek. Zdołała wytrzymać jego natarczywe spojrzenie. – Nie jestem kimś, kto na nie nie odpowiada.

Zanim mogła zrozumieć, co się z nią dzieje, leżała na łóżku, a stojący przed nim Czarny Pan ściągał swoje wierzchnie szaty.

Coś jak świadomość tego, co mogło zaraz się stać, zaczęła powoli sączyć się do jej świadomości. Chwilę później, kiedy wspinał się na łóżko, uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Chyba nigdy nie miała.

Nie rozumiała więc tych zimnych ust na jej ustach, obecności tych dłoni na jej ciele, tym razem badających jej kształty z zupełnie inną dokładnością niż wcześniej.

Dyszała ciężko, ciężej niż powinna, kiedy jego palce, wciąż niezrozumiale, doprawdy, zupełnie bez powodu wsunęły się między jej nogi.

Lord Voldemort był upartym sukinsynem. Jeśli nie mógł wydrzeć z niej okrzyku bólu, postanowił wydobyć z niej dźwięk rozkoszy. Tak czy siak, miała dać głos i jego żądza miała zostać zaspokojona.

Kiedy jej dotknął i jej serce przyspieszyło, zrozumiał bowiem, że może uczynić to, co chciał, właśnie w ten sposób.

I o ile to była lepsza kara dla tej prawej Gryfonki, o ile bardziej ciekawa dla niego. Dobrze wiedział, kim była, jak silna była w niej jej moralność. Jak wielkim ciosem dla jej sumienia musiało być to, co właśnie jej czynił.

Hermiona szybko pojęła, o co toczy się gra. W jego oczach czaiła się czysta determinacja, chęć osiągnięcia swojego celu za wszelką cenę. Cel widocznie uświęcał środki.

Znalazła się w dziwnej sytuacji, która zadawała się nie mieć lepszego dla niej wyjścia. Poddać się lub dać się mu w ten sposób skalać, złamać. Może powinna dać mu za wygraną i przegrać. Nikt by się poza nim nie dowiedział, a ona byłaby już spokojna i martwa jak wszyscy jej bliscy. Wiedziała przecież, że gdy tylko wygra, to i tak będzie jej koniec.

Doprawdy, dziki był ten świat, z tymi swoimi setkami ukrytych przepaści, z dłońmi Czarnego Pana, które przyprawiały ją o przyjemne dreszcze.

Postanowiła wytrwać przy swoim pierwotnym założeniu i powstrzymać jęk, który z całej siły chciał wydobyć się z jej gardła, kiedy jego usta zamknęły się na jej sutku. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, gdy poczuła jego palce powoli wsuwające się w jej zaskakujące wilgotne już wejście.

Po chwili pieszczot wysunął je z niej, jego palce w jej sokach błyszczące teraz demonstracyjnie tuż przed jej oczami. Coś kwiliło między jej nogami na ten widok, pulsując wołało o więcej uwagi. Przesunęła się pod nim, unosząc lekko biodra.

- Więc podnieca cię myśl o tym, że zerżnie cię Lord Voldemort. Fascynujące – powiedział i wciąż patrząc jej prosto w oczy, pochylił się i zanurzył w niej swój język.

Tak, teraz to język Czarnego Pana doprowadzał ją do szału i z każdą sekundą było coraz gorzej z tym jej postanowieniem. Przy tym zdała sobie sprawę, że nie chce, nie może wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku z zupełnie innego powodu niż wcześniej. Jeśli piśnie, zabije ją, to podpowiadała jej logika. A teraz pragnęła jedynie, by już ją zerżnął.

Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego tak się stało. Może to jego nadzwyczajny dotyk, może brak pomysłu na cokolwiek, może ironia całej tej sytuacji tak uraczyła jej umysł i ciało… A może była pod wpływem Imperiusa i zwyczajnie nie miała wyjścia, jak tylko się tym cieszyć.

Jego węży język wciąż umiejętnie pobudzał jej kobiecość. Dłonie masowały pośladki. Myślała, że jeśli nie wyda zaraz z siebie jakiegoś dźwięku, to zniknie, spopieli się, cokolwiek. Bo owszem, coś mogło stać się z jej ciałem w tych lochach, ale te rzeczy, które miały się nie zmienić, pozostały niezmienione. Jęknęła więc głośno i przeciągle, wcześniej zupełnie pozbawiona już tchu.

Oderwał się gwałtownie od niej i oboje zamarli. Przez chwilę jedynie patrzyli sobie w oczy, jego twarz promieniująca zwycięstwem i żądzą, jej nie wyrażająca nic poza strachem. Zacisnęła powieki, nie chcąc widzieć go więcej.

_Teraz umrę_, myślała, _udało mu się i cholera, jak mu się udało_. Nie była zatem gotowa na to, co nastąpiło sekundę potem.

Chwycił za jej uda i pociągnął ją w dół, by znalazła się dokładnie pod nim. Złośliwy uśmiech wdrapał się na jego twarz, kiedy spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana.

Wszedł w nią gwałtownie i bez ostrzeżenia. Hermiona była wystarczająco podniecona i mokra, by nie odczuć tego boleśnie. Zaraz uniósł ją tak, że znajdowała się nagle w pozycji siedzącej. Z Hermioną nabitą na jego męskość, przesunął się nieco w stronę wezgłowia i mocno przyparł ją plecami do oparcia.

Zanim to wszystko do niej dotarło i zrozumiała, co czynił, zdążyła już pójść za przyjemnością i instynktem. Ciasno oplotła jego białe, muskularne ciało nogami i ramionami. Syknął z zadowoleniem, widząc, że miała zamiar poddać mu się zupełnie.

Zagłębiał się w niej energicznie, jego dłoń na jej plecach, przyciskająca ją mocno do jego ciała. Druga, wokół jej karku, odsłoniła jej szyję, do której przyssał się i tak ssąc z zapałem, syczał coś pod nosem w sobie tylko zrozumiałym języku.

Hermiona, której nie obchodziło już nic poza rozkoszą, w zatraceniu odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Był w niej potwór. Pieprzył ją morderca wszystkich ludzi, których kochała. To było niewyobrażalne. Coraz mocniej i intensywniej, coraz zimniej lub goręcej, nieważne. Nie była pewna, czy można było to w ogóle nazwać. Zdawało jej się nagle, że cała ta wojna, wszystko, co się działo, wszystkie śmierci, które miały miejsce, dosłownie wszystko miało doprowadzić do tego nie mającego żadnego sensu połączenia.

Mimo że to miało sens, wszystko składało się w całość z każdym jego pchnięciem. Nigdy nie potrzebowała niczego mniej, nigdy nie śmiała prosić o nic więcej.

Nie miała wrażenia, wiedziała. I śmiała się dochodząc, ponieważ była coraz silniejsza z każdą sekundą, a kiedy szczytowała po raz kolejny (on zaraz po niej, przybijając ją zbyt mocno do wezgłowia łóżka), wykrzyknęła coś, co myślała, że w związku z nim nigdy nie mogłoby przejść jej przez gardło.

Wysunął się z niej dość szybko i przyjrzał uważnie jej rozjaśnionej rozkoszą twarzy. Zarumieniona patrzyła na niego pewnie, czując, że ma się lepiej i że żyje bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- Mam już pewne pojęcie co do tego, dlaczego mogłaś przeżyć – oznajmił chwilę przed tym, jak poraził ją wrednym, pozbawiającym przytomności zaklęciem.

Hermiona bez wątpienia poległa w tej walce, ale nawet bez świadomości wiedziała, że nie mogła odnieść też większego zwycięstwa.


End file.
